Harry Poter and Voldemort's New Powers
by HogwartsMoonGyrl03
Summary: Harry finds out that Voldemort had a fight with Freddy Kreugar and somehow gets his powers, and Harry and Co. beat him. Story may go on into later years in Hogwarts...
1. Default Chapter

"You are going to be dead, once and forever, boy, you AND your friends." A hooded man with beady red eyes glared at Harry, waiting for something.  
  
"No. Never! You won't kill my friends. Never in my life!" Harry said, stepping in front of his best friends, Ron and Hermione, defending them.  
  
"Oh, boy, that can very well be arranged. Yes. arranged very quickly." The hooded man said, grinning with his cat-like teeth. He pulled out his wand, and the next thing Harry knew, Ron was on the floor, gasping for breath. Harry pulled out his wand, but then Hermione was on the ground, not moving.  
  
"Leave them alone! I warn you! Let them be!" Harry said. He raised his arm, but then he woke up screaming, in a cold sweat, and body aching all over like it really happened. He checked his arms and legs and found that they had scratches and bruises on them. He got some ointment and nursed them, and he then noticed that his lightning-shaped scar was burning madly, more than ever before.  
  
Hedwig, his owl that Hagrid had given him for his 11th birthday was in her cage, awake and alert. Harry rubbed his scar and reached under the loose floorboard for his quill, parchment, ink, and a flashlight. His wand was locked up in his trunk, and the trunk was in the locked cupboard in the kitchen, where he couldn't get it. He told Hedwig to eat and rest, so she could take a long flight and started writing. He had wakened up like this 5 times before, so it was time to stop this. He wrote:  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
My scar is hurting again, this is the worst it's ever been, I have been waking up screaming, and sweating, but this time, I have scrapes and bruises. I think he can get into my dreams now. He is getting stronger. I might have a broken bone... I haven't checked yet. Can you send Hedwig to Ron, Hermione or Sirius for me; I can't take care of her in my condition. Professor, I will not lie, I am very scared. My dreams are too bad to explain, but I tell you, Ron, Hermione, and me don't come out too well. Sorry to disturb you, but I had to tell you. I was wondering if I could stay with Ron, Sirius, or Hermione until school starts. Please? I need to talk to someone other than my Aunt and Uncle... They just tell me that I chose this, and it's my fault. Please can I go somewhere else??  
  
Sincerely, Harry Potter  
  
Harry tied it to Hedwig's leg, gave her an Owl Treat and told her to take it to Professor Dumbledore. Hedwig took flight, and soon was out of sight.  
  
Harry just sat on his bed, and looked at the clock. It read 12:30. "Happy Birthday to Me..happy.." Harry said, feeling sorry for his self, his bright green eyes swelled up with tears. "Why does this happen to me... Why does Voldemort want to kill ME? So what if I lived? Doesn't give him a single reason to hate me! I just wish my scar would stop hurting. Harry didn't realize Hermione had wakened up at the exact same time as him and was crying.  
  
******EARLIER WITH HERMIONE******  
  
She woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. She had had the same dream as Harry, and felt her forehead throbbing, and had aches in her body. She started to cry from the pain and the dream. Her best friends died.. She thought. She too had scratches and bruises all over her. She pulled out her wand and healed herself, but she couldn't heal her broken leg. Her forehead was throbbing, the first time ever.  
  
*I thought only Harry had his forehead hurt so much.* She thought. Hemione limped to her mirror, and gasped. The dream had come true. She had escaped Voldemort's curse. and she, Hermione Granger, had a lightening-shaped scar on her forehead. She had to get help.  
  
Not one of them knew that Ron, all the way at his house, was dying, and still gasping for breath. ******BACK WITH HARRY****** Harry was trying to fall back asleep, but right when he was, he heard the all too familiar *plop* *plop* *plop* of apperation. He bolted up and watched as the people surrounded him.  
  
"I didn't do anything!! My wand is all locked up in the cupboard under the kitchen sink! In my trunk, at that!" Harry said, trying not to wake the Dursleys.  
  
"We know, We know, its just that a Hermione Granger said that you, her and Ron Weasely were attacked by Lord Voldemort, and we think its best if we took you over to the Ministry or Magic headquarters. Shall we get your guardian awake, they might want to know-" Arthur Weasly was cut short when Harry heard another *plop* and there was Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, are you okay, I got Hedwig's letter.. And what do we have here?" Professor Dumbledore saw blood all over Harry, and that he wasn't moving his right leg too much while trying to stand up. "We must get you to a hospital.. Right away. Sit down, Harry." Dumbledore said, looking around.  
  
Harry obeyed and sat down.  
  
"I think Ron Weasely wouldn't appreciate it if he died in his own home. From what Miss Granger told me, he was last seen gasping for breath." He added as Arthur turned pale and made a *plop* and was gone.  
  
"Hermione! Is she okay, where is she? Tell me!!! Now!! Please! "Harry was hysterical. There was a pause, then a *plop* as Arthur Weasely came back into view, then a couple more *plops* then some of the Weasely kids came into view, too, Percy and the two oldest brothers.  
  
"Ron..Ron..Ron.is...he is..dying.We.We.We need.. Help." Arthur said, about to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasely... It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have gone to Hogwarts, just stayed with the wretched Dursely's, and then Hermione and Ron wouldn't have known me and gotten into this. This is my fight, and they shouldn't be hurt because of me." Harry said, looking down.  
  
"No, No, dear boy. It's not like that. Ron is alive and going to be well, Hermione is alive and she wants to see you. Do you happen to have any floo powder?" Arthur said. "I don't think I can apperate you, that'd be against the rules." he added.  
  
"No, Dursely's won't let me." Harry said, frowning. He tried to raise his leg, but he just yelled. Everyone looked concerned, and was trying to think of a way to help him. They didn't have the Weasely car, Harry and Ron took care of that their 2nd year, Harry couldn't apperate when his love wanted him. -My love.. Do I love her.. - Harry couldn't keep thinking about Hermione, but instead, thought of a way to get to her. -Well, if it's Voldemort, I guess they could make an acceptation. maybe.- "Could you make an acceptation with the apperating thing, because it's Voldemort?" Harry asked Arthur.  
  
"Well, maybe. just maybe." Arthur Weasely said, looking at Harry like he'd gone and grown another 4 heads. "I never thought of that! Well, boy what are you waiting for? Umm... Percy, go downstairs and open the kitchen cupboard and get Harry's trunk. We'll let him stay with us till school starts. Harry, grab Hedwig's cage, and everything you need for the time you'll be with us, and I'll go and awaken Mr. & Mrs. Dursely telling them what's happening. The rest of you, go to Mrs. Hermione Granger's house and do the same with what we're doing here" Arthur was so frantic, he was sweating.  
  
The rest just -plopped- away. -Um... I think he's very afraid for me and Hermione. What's wrong with Dumbledore? - Harry thought.  
  
Dumbledore was just sitting on Harry's messy bed, thinking. He knew that Voldemort was still a little weak, and couldn't have come here without someone noticing. He never went without his followers, and even then, they would have at least made a little noise or mess, but Harry's room didn't have any mark of the Dark Magic people, not a thing seemed out of place. Dumbledore walked out of the room as Percy came up with the trunk. "I will help Arthur with the Dursely's, Harry. To make them calmer, if needed." Dumbledore said, with a little comforting smile.  
  
Harry nodded, and got Hedwig's cage as the little snowy owl came in the window with a note tied to her leg. -Hermione or someone must have found her. - He thought. A scream emerged from the hallway, and Mr. Dursely came into Harry's room. "What are you doing, boy? Bringing all these-these-these people like you into our house? Why. Why. Why. I wish that thing would've killed you! We'd all be happier! I hope you go to your godfather. Siroos.something like that... and leave us alone!! Why I ought to-" He boomed, waking up Dudley and half the neighborhood along with him.  
  
"Mr. Dursely, we mean you no harm, but to you a great favor. Harry here is being hunted down by a great wizard. Terrible, but great wizard, indeed. We only wish your permission to take him somewhere safer, where you'll be out of danger's way. Please, forgive us and let Harry here go to Mr. Weasely's house for the rest of the summer, and you can have the rest of it with your other family." Dumbledore assured Mr. Dursely, calming the purple uncle down.  
  
"No Harry?" He asked.  
  
"No, I am afraid," Dumbledore said, and Harry laughed, because this is a relief to his uncle. "Not until the next school-year is over." He finished.  
  
"Okay, then." Uncle Vernon said.  
  
Then, without another word, all of the wizards left went away, and Harry knew, to Ron's house. -I guess Mrs. Weasely is taking care of Ron, and Hermione is almost there- Harry thought, as he saw the flying colors, and pretty lights. He was still clutching Arthur's hand with his right, Hedwig's cage with his left. Before he knew it, Harry was in the Weasely's house.  
  
The first thing Harry said was, "Where's Hermione and Ron?" and then the next thing he knew, he saw a blur of hair, and he was on the floor, trampled by Hermione.  
  
"Harry, you okay? Oh, I was so worried!"  
  
"Hermione, will you please get off of me? You scared Hedwig.and.she's got a note I think." Harry said, under Hermione. Hermione got up and looked around for Hedwig. She spotted the un-spotted Owl on the top of the Weasely's kitchen counter getting little bits of toast from the bottom of the toaster. (Duh?) "Hedwig, come here girl!" Harry called, as Hedwig got the last piece of toast.  
  
Hedwig looked up and flew to Harry's shoulder and put out her leg. It was a note from Sirius. "It's from." Harry looked around. Only Dumbledore and Hermione were around. Dumbledore looking at the Muggle items, not paying attention to Harry and Hermione. "It's from Sirius!" Harry said, enough to get Hermione looking over his shoulder, and Dumbledore to look at Harry with interest.  
  
Dumbledore just looked back at the Muggle telephone and picked it up to examine it. He pushed a button and it beeped giving him a more interesting examination of the button "5".  
  
"Well, what does it say?" Hermione said, trying hard to get it from Harry. "Okay, okay!" Harry said, and read the note: "  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know what happened with you, Hermione and Ron. Dumbledore told me. By the time you get this, you'll probably know that Voldemort had gotten in a little fight with a Muggle named Freddy Krueger. (Dun dun DUUUNNNN!)"  
  
Harry stopped, and just got a thought. "Who's that?" Hermione asked Harry, slightly confused.  
  
"Freddy Krueger. I saw him on a movie. He can get into people's dreams and kill them in their dreams. Like he can do things in your dream, and it happens in real life. That's how he got to us. That is how he didn't do a thing to our rooms. That's why Ron is struggling to breathe right now!" Harry replied, reading the note, "  
  
Muggle named Freddy Krueger. He gets into your dreams and tries to kill you while you're asleep, so it seems like you died peacefully. Try to fight him, Harry, and try, please try, to stay alive. Don't worry about me; I am trying to get my name cleared so you can stay with me, and not those Dursely's. Keep those hopes high, and fight your way through!  
  
Love, Sirius  
  
P.S. please try not to get into too much trouble this school-year; if you stay at Hogwarts, you need to stay near Dumbledore. You know Voldemort is scared of him."  
  
"He's right Harry, Don't go and do something stupid like the second year and drive something into the Whomping Willow." Hermione said to Harry, bringing the awful memory of the time Ron and himself had driven the Weasely car to Hogwarts when they couldn't get onto the Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"That.That my friend we had to do!" Harry said, looking at Hermione, still looking over his shoulder.  
  
"I bet." Hermione said, taking the note from Harry and sitting on the couch. "Yep, it's true. He is tying to get his name cleared!" Hermione said, "You know, if he DOES get it cleared, you would be able to stay with him?" she said, beaming up at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be good." He said, looking up at Mrs. Weasely coming down the stairs with something, no, someone in her arms  
  
. -Must be Ron- Harry thought. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Hello Mrs. Weasely." Hermione said, looking at the limp figure.  
  
"H...Ha...Harry? Her.Hermione? Is.That you?" The figure said, with Ron's voice.  
  
"Yes." Harry and Hermione said, feeling sorry for Ron. Mrs. Weasely laid Ron on the couch and left.  
  
"I'll make you 3 some hot cocoa. You need it." She left for the kitchen. Harry heard pots and pans banging and bumping as Mrs. Weasely used her wand to pour, stir and heat up the cocoa.  
  
"Ron. I'm sorry this happened. What's wrong with you? You're not the Ron I remember. My best bud Ron wouldn't let a thing like this keep him down! Ron...?" Harry said, looking at the now pale boy. He didn't know him.  
  
Hermione held Harry's and Ron's hands. She was too shocked to speak right now. Harry felt something in Hermione's touch, but he couldn't put his finger on it at the moment.  
  
The 3 of them heard a -plop- and looked to see Dumbledore had vanished without a word. They just ignored it, and went back to talking. "Ron, you will get better, I know you will." Hermione said, yawning. She looked at the watch she had on her wrist. It read 6:03 AM. "I'm going to bed now. I need to sleep. You 2 should, too." She said getting up and going to Ginny's room.  
  
Mrs. Weasely came in just in time to get Hermione back into the living room. "Uh... thanks, Mrs. Weasely she said, yawning yet again. The 3 of them drank it up fast, and Mrs. Weasely, carrying Ron ("Get off, mum... I can walk!). Harry and Hermione following her went to their own rooms. Hermione went in Ginny's room, and Harry in Ron's room. At 12:00 PM, Harry woke up to see Ron gone, so he dressed and went downstairs.  
  
There, he saw Hermione, Mr. & Mrs. Weasely, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron sitting at the table having lunch. "I missed breakfast?" Harry asked, looking to find an empty seat somewhere.  
  
He sat down in between Hermione and Ron and got settled. "Come on, Harry, eat up! You need your strength! Today we're playing Quidditch in the backyard today!" Ron said, handing Harry a drumstick off of the turkey on the table.  
  
"I love these birds! They're delicious! Wonder how they get all the feathers and the beak off them? What are they called?" Mr. Weasely said, examining the backside of the turkey.  
  
"It's a turkey, dear, and did you know your examining the backside of it?" Mrs. Weasely said, looking at Mr. Weasely like he just threw up.  
  
"Oh." he said, putting the poor turkey down. Harry yawned and started eating slowly, thinking about that morning. Ron looked normally again, and Hermione did too.  
  
"What day is it today?" He asked.  
  
"Dear me, I just noticed. We have but a week until you have to go to Hogwarts! Thank you, Harry. Tomorrow we shall have to go shopping for your school supplies! Here that, Ron, Hermione? We shop tomorrow." Mrs. Weasely said.  
  
Just then, 7 owls came in, each with a note to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, George, Percy, and Fred. (Did I forget anyone?) They were just noted with their school supplies, so Harry pocketed his, while everyone else read them off. He ate some more turkey, some pumpkin juice, pickled frogs, pudding, and rice till he was full.  
  
"Well, time to play Quidditch! Let's go!" Fred said, getting up. "Lunch was great, mom!" He added, running up the stairs followed by Hermione, Harry, Ginny and George. Percy came up in last, but only because he had to put the dishes in the sink to soak in soapy water.  
  
Harry went to Ron's room to get his Firebolt, while Ron got his broom. (What does he ride?) Everyone got to the Quidditch field up on the usual hill, and started to play. Harry let Hermione ride on the back of his broom and help him look for the snitch. They won about 40 times by dark, and they all went back to the Weasely house for bed.  
  
In the morning, they all used the floo powder to get to Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went one way, Fred and George another, and Percy, Mrs. Weasely and Ginny went their own way. Harry's first stop was Gringott's Bank where he got a bagful of gold, silver, and bronze. He treated them all with Butter Beers and some Bertie Botts Every Flavor beans for the shopping-day.  
  
They saw little 1st years getting their first wands, some people swooning over the Firebolt still displayed in the window, and some people buying their new books.  
  
"Wow. 5 years ago we were just buying our first wands. let's pay Ollivander a little visit, aye?" Harry said looking at a little 1st year burst a vase into little pieces with a wand he was sure didn't belong to the little tyke.  
  
"Yea. and give him a hand. That must be a special little one." Harry saw a girl, with dark brown hair, lightest at the ends and red highlights with the little girl who had problems with her wand. The older one had chocolate looking eyes, and was real skinny.  
  
"Must be a 5th year. red highlights is popular in the 5th year now." Hermione said, and then gasped.  
  
"Is that. Is that Malfoy? Is Malfoy with that girl?" Harry said, his eyes practically bulging from his head looking at the sight.  
  
"I.I think so." Ron said, walking in coolly.  
  
"Hello Mr. Ollivander, need any help?" Hermione said, looking around. Wand boxes were strewn all over the place and wands were out of the boxes.  
  
"Yes. can you help clean up while I try to find little Briena find her wand. It seems like she needs a little stronger wand than this Dragon's Scale." Ollivander said, looking at the remaining boxes.  
  
"Okay, IS there anything stronger?" Harry said, wondering how he'd help. Hermione and Ron were levitating the boxes and wands back on the shelf.  
  
"Only 2 kinds are stronger, yours and You-Know-Who and the Mixture of Life. I don't have any more of you're and You-Know-Who, and I only have one more Mixture of Life." Harry didn't notice, but just then, his wand slipped out of his pocket, and Briena picked it up. Briena just then was enveloped in a red mist, and started coughing. "Briena, no!" Harry exclaimed and took the wand and put it in his pocket. Briena stopped coughing and took the wand Ollivander was holding.  
  
She waved it at the boxes behind Harry and then they floated, no where, just in place. "Yes, that seems right. Briena that is the wand for you." Ollivander said, helping Hermione and Ron with the boxes and putting them back on the ground.  
  
Harry stifled a laugh as he picked up a handful of boxes and put them on a shelf. Draco picked up a box and put it on a shelf, too, to the other's surprise. "Wow, Malfoy, what happened? Someone hit you in the head with a brick?" Harry asked, putting some more boxes on a shelf.  
  
"No, will it hurt for me to help someone, Potter? Well, hello Granger, Weasely. Potter, Potter, Potter, your still hanging around poor people and Mudbloods? If I were you-" Draco was cut short by a girl clearing her throat. "Oh." Draco said, "This is my girlfriend Katrina Crystal." Harry grimaced. "What, Potter, you jealous? Oh, yes, you HAVE no girlfriend. Lonely old soul, you are!" Draco finished, laughing.  
  
"At least I don't use people like you do!" Harry retorted. "Malfoy, if you don't mind, actually I have my eye on a girl!" He added for effect.  
  
"Really, who is it, then? Come on. Tell me!" Malfoy said.  
  
"Why would I tell someone like you? You're just a slime ball!" Harry said, finishing the rest of the store. "Come on, Hermione, Ron, let's go. We don't need Malfoy talking like this to us. Come on, then." Harry said, catching Ron as he was about to slug Malfoy in the face and getting Hermione before she cried. "Good day, Mr. Ollivander. See you later!" He called to the store manager as Katrina paid him 10 bronze Knuts and 9 silver sickles. "Good day, Harry, Hermione, Ron." Ollivander called back, waving. Once they were back on the street, Hermione burst out crying.  
  
"He.He.He's using her! I didn't want to tell you, but the re.re.reason I d.didn't t. talk much was t.that K.Katrina is.is my s.sister! Harry. He's going to hurt her!" Hermione was getting weak, so Harry helped her walk to the nearest restaurant and sat her down on a nearby chair.  
  
"Okay now, let it all out." Harry told her. He sat down right beside her, and Ron sat on the other.  
  
"Right, now, tell it all. we will listen Hermione, promise." Ron said, putting a comforting arm around her. Hermione got a napkin and dried her tears and began.  
  
"Katrina may not know me because she was adopted. Mum and Dad couldn't afford two babies, so they had her adopted at birth... They talked to her new parents every day without Katrina knowing, and they know everything about her! I know about this and held it in until just a few minutes ago. We're not identical as you can tell, but Harry, she's Draco's girlfriend! How could she not know about how evil he is? Oh, Harry, Ron, help me help her get out of this!" Hermione cried for the next 15 minutes, and Harry and Ron didn't talk at all, just took turns holding Hermione and getting new napkins.  
  
When she finally stopped crying, it was time to go. They had already gotten all their stuff, so they were ready. Harry and Ron took ½ of Hermione's things each, because she was too weak to hold them.  
  
"Wow, Hermione what's wrong?" Fred asked, looking at her. She had red eyes and nose, and her hair around her face was a little wet from the tears.  
  
"Harry, will you tell him?" She asked, and Harry nodded.  
  
"When we're back at your house I'll tell you, Fred. This is serious." Harry said. Once everyone was back in the house, Harry took Fred, Ron, and Hermione into Ron's room and re-told Hermione's story, with help from Ron and Hermione, and Fred's eyes grew wide.  
  
"That's wicked! George and I have a good reason to get that weasel Malfoy a good roughing-up!" He said, jumping up and running off to tell George.  
  
"I'll tell you, he's mental. Do you think he'll really hurt Malfoy? It'd be wicked if he could without getting caught!" Ron said, looking at Hermione.  
  
"I think Hermione needs some fresh air." Harry said, looking at the pale girl next to him.  
  
"Yea.. Hermione, are you sure you're okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"His. Dad..Supporter. Voldemort. Kill. Katrina." Hermione was hysterical.  
  
"Hermione, forget it! I'd never let anything happen to any of my friends or their family, okay? You know I can handle that stupid Voldy guy! I've done it 4, no 5 times before and I can do it again!" Harry was talking while Ron said  
  
"Right, and yep," Whenever Harry got to a certain part.  
  
"And Ron will help me even if it has to do with spiders!" Harry said, looking at Ron waiting for the "Right" or "Yep", but he said, "Of Course! Wait... maybe" Ron said, blushing to look at his shoes.  
  
Hermione got up, wiped her tears and hugged Harry, who hugged tightly back, then stooped to hug Ron who just sat there thinking about spiders.  
  
Hermione, who was fully better now, started to run her fingers up Ron's back like a spider, and this made Ron scream and jump up 5 feet in the air, and fall plunk on the bed again.  
  
"Hermione! How could you do a thing like that? You know I hate Spiders! The creep me out..." Ron said, with his face beat red.  
  
"Thanks guys, I'm feeling much better now. Harry, how about that walk now?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry looked at Ron who had his bug repellant about to spray Hermione and asked, "Ron, I'm going to take Hermione for a walk, will you be okay?" Ron looked pleased to have Hermione gone and said it was okay.  
  
Harry led Hermione out the door, but stopped, turned around, and said "Spider, Spider, and Spider!"  
  
Ron jumped and said, "Fail, Fail, And Fail!" meaning to fail the school year. This made Hermione run out to catch up with Harry who was almost at the door.  
  
When they got outside, Harry took this chance, alone with Hermione, to tell her what he thought.  
  
"Her-" He got cut off.  
  
"Harry, I have been thinking, and. I just thought about it, and I noticed that I well, I kind of.well. I think I like you, like you. I haven't been able to think about anything but you for the last couple of days!" Hermione said flatly, looking at Harry with love in her eyes. "Harry, I understand if you feel different. with you being a famous celebrity and all."  
  
"Hermione, I don't, I really don't! I was going to tell you the same thing! Oh, Hermione I was so afraid you wouldn't feel the same thing! Hermione." Harry said, sighing of relief.  
  
"Harry." She couldn't finish, because that moment, their lips touched, and they both felt happier than they ever had felt in their lives, from head to toe they were warm all over, and it was Ron who came out of the house screaming like a mad man and was waving his arms around and looked terrified.  
  
"What is it? What happened?" Harry asked, Hermione behind him.  
  
"I think I just looked out the window and see you two kiss!" Ron said, looking at the couple like they were crazy. "Harry Potter's gone mad!" He finished. Just then Fred and George came out of the house, looking at Ron.  
  
"What's wrong?" They both asked.  
  
"Harry's gone mad! He just" He couldn't finish, because just then Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth. "Httph hemmorniy" he finished, biting Hermione after that scene.  
  
"Ron was hallucinating. We'd better take him up to his room. yes, now just hallucinating. probably just saw a spider." Harry said, helping Ron and Hermione up to their feet.  
  
He stepped on Ron's foot on purpose in the process. When they got in Ron's room making sure Fred and George weren't eavesdropping, Harry was the first to speak.  
  
"Ron, you are a mad man! Why did you come out screaming? This is the reason I didn't tell you! Don't tell a soul, or I will never forgive you!" Harry calmed down a little, and then let Ron speak.  
  
"Did you really kiss Hermione?" Ron asked, looking at each in turn.  
  
"Yes, and I'll tell you the story, that is, IF you can be quiet about it. I don't want everyone knowing in a week when we're back in Hogwarts, okay?" Hermione bribed Ron.  
  
"Okay, but it'd better be a good excuse, or I'll tell Draco Malfoy first, and you don't want that, now do you? Did you know Malfoy wears a thong? Fred and George just told me yesterday. They have connections with some of his 'friends' and found out, just for our ears only!"  
  
"What in the world does that have to do with me and Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at the now stupid-looking Ron.  
  
"I don't know. just wanted to tell you that! So. tell me your story.?" He answered.  
  
"Kids! Time for supper!" Mrs. Weasely called up to all the kids.  
  
"Well, let's go! Ron, you tell anyone and I wont forgive you. we're not ready for everyone to know" Harry said, taking Hermione's hand and going out the door.  
  
Ron sat there for a moment, soaking in what he just saw, and left for the dining room. There was a lot of conversation at the table, and to Harry and Hermione's dislike, their topic came up.  
  
"Did you see Ron screaming like a mad man into the fields? That was wicked funny!" George said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, He was screaming something like Harry Potter's gone mad! Harry hasn't has he?" Fred said, laughing hysterically.  
  
"You wouldn't know the half of it!" Ron said. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Okay, okay, I hope a certain Ron DOESN'T tell them." Harry said. "Well, I'm done now. very tiring day, now.yes. goodnight to you all." Harry got up to go to bed, and Hermione came up on his heels. "Hermione, can I tell Ron my side in private, then you can tell him in private. It'll be easier that way. okay?" Harry asked, watching Ron come up from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Okay you guys. tell me the truth, or I go back downstairs and scream it on the top of my lungs!" Ron cried, pulling Harry into his room.  
  
"I'll tell you then Hermione. It'll be easier for the 3 of us." Harry explained.  
  
"No, I want the both of you to tell me." Ron said.  
  
Harry looked at the clock, and gasped. It was 9:03, and he had just remembered Voldemort. "Voldemort. He'll want us to die. he's going to attack." He thought. "AAHHHRRRGGG!!!" he screamed. His scar was hurting again, and was really bad. He didn't have time to think, he blacked out from the excruciating pains on his forehead.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione gasped, as she and Ron caught him as he fell. "Harry, Harry, is he okay? Harry, dear, talk!" Hermione was really scared for him, and Ron carried him to his bed, screaming for everyone to come and help.  
  
"What is it?" Fred and George came in first, panting.  
  
"What? What?" everyone else came in with worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Harry just screamed and fainted with his hand on his scar. I'm worried about him with what happened 2 nights ago. You-Know-Who might come to try and kill him in his dream." Hermione explained, holding Harry's hand.  
  
Just then an owl came through the window with a note and a parcel on its leg. Ron took the package off the owl and read the name. "To Harry Potter from: Sirius" It read. "It's for Harry. I'll give it to him when he wakes up." Ron said, patting the owl and putting it in Pigwidgeon's cage for refreshment.  
  
"Let me see it." Hermione said, opening the package. "It's. Its.It's." Hermione stuttered, looking at the parcel.  
  
"It's one of those new things. what are they? Stalkie-Talkies? Snuffles gave Harry a Stalkie-Talkie!" Ron finished for her.  
  
Just then, as Hermione put it back, Harry started to levitate and fly violently across the room, shaking madly. "Ron! Ron! Voldemort has Harry! He has Harry, and he's going to kill him! We have to help him! Go away, people! We have to help Harry!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"How are you going to help him? It's VOLDEMORT!" Ron forgot not to say his name. Everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, who started to ask questions left.  
  
"Voldemort attacks people in their sleep, and the only way to stop him is to fall asleep and help him. We have to, mum and dad, so just help us sleep!" Ron said.  
  
Mr. Weasely took out his wand as Hermione and Ron dodged the sleeping Harry and flew on the bed. "Sleepitrumus!" Mr. Weasely cried, and Ron and Hermione instantly went to sleep.  
  
***IN THE DREAM**  
  
Hermione started to scream. Her light lightning scar was hurting so much she couldn't stand it. She looked around, stopped screaming, and saw him. Harry was lying on the ground, unconscious. Ron, who was beside her ran to Harry's side, and looked at Hermione.  
  
"He's breathing, shallow it is, though."  
  
"Harry." She ran to him, and shook him.  
  
They heard a cackling. It was him. The one that had tortured the poor boy was laughing. No parents to help him, tortured at his only other people he consider family's house, and the maniac was laughing.  
  
"You little ba-" Ron started to yell something he would regret is Hermione hadn't stopped him.  
  
"Ron, be nice. I know it's hard, but we have to! For each other and Harry. be nice!" Hermione reminded Ron.  
  
"Now.it's my turn to have a little fun! Ron. I know I'm a bookworm. but I've been watching you and listening to rumors. Expilarimus!" She said, holding out her wand, and capturing Voldemorts's wand in her hand. "Ha!" Hermione was laughing, looking at the 'Lord Voldemort' looking at his hands, like a child whose teddy bear mysteriously disappeared. "Why must he do this to us EVERY year?" She asked Ron, peering at little Harry.  
  
"When I get my hands on him, I'll-" Ron was cut off by the feeling like all the happiness was racing out of him.  
  
"Dementors." Hermione said, looking over her shoulder and seeing Dementors taking off their hoods, about to attack. "Recedo!" Hermione screamed at all the Dementors, but they didn't back up, they came closer. Hermione was crying, because she was scared. Her tears were streaming down her face, onto Harry, who was coming to. "Harry." Hermione was whimpering backing up.  
  
Ron was just staring, and trying to think of a way he could get these stupid things to back off, but couldn't.  
  
"Huh. Dementors!" Harry said, getting up. He heard the screams, the cries of his mom dying, but he tuned it out, to the thought of another good school year, going home with Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, all his friends, Snape in Neville's granny's clothes. He just said the magic words (Expecto Patronum), and a slivery thing shot out of his wand, and scared the Dementors off.  
  
"Harry! You're awake!" Hermione and Ron said at the same time.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked shocked at the sight of Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Why, we're coming to help our best friend, of course!" Ron said.  
  
"Now we have got to do something about him!" Hermione said, handing Harry both Voldemort and his own wand.  
  
"Thanks" Harry muttered, and stood up on some wobbly legs. "Voldemort!" Harry said, looking at the bad wizard. He so wanted to say, "You bad, bad wizard!", but thought better of it. "You've hurt too many people, and you're getting on my nerves! Can't I go one year without your constant appearances? AAARRGGGHHH!!!" Harry screamed, shaking madly. "You're friends almost killed Ron and my Hermione!" He said.  
  
"Yesss.. What's wrong with thaaat?" Voldemort cackled, advancing on Hermione, Ron and Harry.  
  
'He said my Hermione.' Hermione thought, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to get rid of you once and for all. Hermione, Ron, you know what we try?" Harry asked.  
  
"Crucio?" Hermione asked to where only Harry and Ron could hear her.  
  
Harry nodded. "One, two." Harry counted, holding out his wand.  
  
"You wouldn't?!" Voldemort was walking backwards.  
  
"No more supporters, eh Voldemort? No one here to save your sorry butt now? Well. You're smart enough to dream this up not bringing any followers. Where are you sleeping? Hmm? Some grave? That would be very smart, yes. yes... very smart of you! Die in a grave!" Harry was hysterical. He was very mad now, his parent's murderer was in his hands now, and he could kill him at any given moment. "Hermione, Ron. now. THREE! CRUCIO!! CRUCIO!! CRUCIO!!" They all started screaming Crucio over and over, making Voldemort start screaming and twitching on the ground.  
  
Harry finished Lord Voldemort with the worst Unforgivable. "Avada Kadavera."  
  
"I can't believe this. we just killed Lord Voldemort." Ron said, as the man stopped screaming and twitching and lay still.  
  
"He's not breathing. I can see it." Hermione said.  
  
Harry didn't speak. He was too shocked to say anything.  
  
There was a pause, and it was Ron who broke it. "Well, what do we do now? We have his wand, and could just bring it with us back home."  
  
"Yeah. Time to wake up and smell another day. Well, do we bring back the body?" Harry said, looking over the dead Voldemort. Harry snapped Voldemort's wand into little bitty pieces, just for safe keeping.  
  
"Yea, I guess." Hermione said, making some rope go around the body's hands and feet, then said "Okay, everyone, hold onto me.I'll get us home. Sleepitrumus Expellirus!" She said making sure everyone was holding on. Ron held onto her left hand, while Harry held Ron's with his right, and held Voldemort's robe with the other. Hermione woke up with Harry and Ron beside her in the living room and Voldemort on the floor close by.  
  
"MR WEASELY!!! WE HAVE VOLDEMORT!!" She yelled, anxious to get him away from her, as she tried to wake Harry and Ron. 


	4. Chapter Four

Everyone came into the room, and screamed making Ron and Harry wake up. They heard a pop, and then Mr. Weasely was gone. In no time, they heard about a million pops, and then people from the Ministry were there, and had Voldemort in their hands, like he was struggling.  
  
"He's dead. We made sure." Hermione said, as the people started cursing him.  
  
"Yea. we put Crucio on him like a million times. then I finished him off." Harry said quietly, but loud enough for the people to stare.  
  
"You. kids killed this man? This wizard is more powerful than the Minister of Magic. Kids, this is no laughing matter!" one of them said.  
  
"Will you stop calling us kids?? We just almost killed ourselves for the world! I'll show you my scar I got two days ago, would you like to see? Hmm? Well, here you go!" Hermione screamed, pulling up some of her hair, hiding the scar. Harry did the same. Everyone gasped.  
  
"This is how we killed him! Two strong wizards, me and Harry! Ron of course helped with it, but with Crucio being one of our specialties, and the tie between me and Harry and Voldemort, we managed! No one asks how he died, but just goes on like they killed him their selves!" Hermione went on.  
  
Harry shut her up by putting spell-o-tape on her mouth. She broke down crying, and Harry held her in his arms while the people holding Voldemort Apperated away. "Mr. Weasely, can you get Dumbledore?" Harry asked, and Mr. Weasely nodded and Apperated away.  
  
"Ron, will you help me carry Hermione upstairs?" Harry asked as the rest of the family went their separate ways, dumbstruck. When Harry and Ron just got Hermione to her bed, they heard a plop downstairs, then Harry yelled, "We're up here!", then another plop, and another plop and Professor Dumbledore stood there in front of them.  
  
He told them, "Mr. Weasely has gone back to work, and he told me what you three did. Harry, your parents would be so proud of you. Harry, would you tell me exactly what happened?"  
  
At this point of seeing Hermione crying so much, Harry had started to cry a little too. "J-Just get me. Sirius. Then I will tell you, okay?" Harry said, still holding Hermione with Ron silently beside him, patting Hermione's back and with tears silently escaping his eyes.  
  
"Okay, but stay right there, okay?" Dumbledore said, popping out of sight. About a minute passed, then they saw Sirius and Dumbledore there. Sirius saw the three crying, then scooped Harry and Hermione and Ron up in a huge hug.  
  
Hermione had to go to the bathroom, so Sirius sat between Harry and Ron on the bed. Both the boy's head on were on Sirius shoulder, crying silently.  
  
Dumbledore sat on a chair nearby waiting for Hermione.  
  
"Sirius. we.killed him. in our dream. no more Voldemort. I'm scared." Harry said, hugging Sirius.  
  
Ron was next to talk. "We're acting like babies! We shouldn't be crying. We should be holding it in."  
  
"No, no. Ron, its okay. Let it all out. All three should be crying. letting out all the emotion" Dumbledore said, sitting by Ron.  
  
"You have a very good reason to." Sirius said, hugging both boys.  
  
"Should we get the rest of the family?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Ron nodded "yes", and Dumbledore exited, only for Hermione to come back in with Ginny, Fred, and George.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting beside Harry, with her head in his lap crying.  
  
"What are ye crying for? You killed the Dark Lord!" George said, looking at the three kids. Fred, George and Ginny looked a little surprised to see Sirius there, but said nothing about it.  
  
Dumbledore came in a minute later with Mrs. Weasely trailing behind him; she was crying her eyes out.  
  
Harry scooted a little bit closer to Sirius, afraid that Mrs. Weasely would take him away from Sirius, but she only took Ron up in her arms and hugged him. Harry only cried silently, hugging Sirius with one arm, stroking Hermione's hair with the other.  
  
"Now that everyone's here, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, would you like to tell us what happened?" Dumbledore asked softly, which helped Harry. At least he's not yelling, or being mean.  
  
Harry told most of the story, still hugging Sirius the whole time, and Sirius hugged Harry tighter during the parts when he told about the Dementors or Voldemort trying to kill him.  
  
Hermione and Ron added the parts about when he was flying across the room, and when Harry was blacked out.  
  
When Harry was done, Sirius had tears of pride in his eyes, and so did everyone else. Harry had stopped crying, and he noticed Hermione had, too. She had passed out in his arms, and Ron was silently sleeping in his mother's arms.  
  
Dumbledore had listened the whole time, and hadn't spoken. Sirius looked down at Harry, and smiled.  
  
"You father would've done the same thing. Sticking up for his friends.girlfriends." he said. Harry looked up at Sirius. He hadn't thought he knew. Harry looked down at Hermione, and blushed. This made Sirius smile even more.  
  
"You two look like Lily and James. yes. good couple." Dumbledore said, smiling. "Did you tell Harry the great news?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No! Did I forget? Oh wow!" Sirius said. Harry looked at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Albus, Hermione, and Ron, thank you," Sirius said, not noticing Hermione and Ron were silently sleeping "My name is cleared and I have a house! Harry, you can come and live with me! You still want to?" Sirius said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.  
  
Harry had tears in his eyes, and he hugged Sirius so hard Sirius couldn't breathe. "Yes! Away from the Dursely's finally! No more Dudley!" Harry was screaming. He was ecstatic. He was going away from the Dursely's, to live with his godfather.  
  
"Harry Potter, would you like to become Harry Potter Black? Want me to adopt you so you're completely away from those Muggles and I'm your legal guardian?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry was happier than he had ever been. "Become Harry Potter Black? Are you crazy?" Harry asked. Sirius' face fell. "You don't have to ask! I'd become Harry Potter Black in a heartbeat!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
They both hugged, and Hermione and Ron woke up. "Ron, Hermione, I'm going to live with Sirius! Isn't that wonderful? No Voldemort, no Dursely's!" Harry said, everyone in the room was smiling, Harry, Sirius, Hermione and Ron were crying for joy.  
  
Sirius had to go to start the adoption papers and give a little visit to the Dursely's, and Dumbledore had to go work on something and get some sleep, so they left. The Weasely's, Hermione and Harry went to sleep.  
  
They had a peaceful sleep and woke up in peace. No worries about Voldemort. It was a great end of the summer, and before they knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
When they got on the train, (Sirius was there, but he went to get some Cauldron Cakes for them) they got a visit from Malfoy, Goyal and Crabbe.  
  
"So, Potter, you and Mudblood and Weasel must feel proud of your selves, eh? Killing the Dark Lord and all? Bet you feel just so great. Hmm. ever thought of dumping the kiddies here," He looked at Hermione and Ron, "and step up to the shark tank?"  
  
"Not really Malfoy. Have you ever met Sirius? He's the new and permanent Defense against the Dark Arts professor. He's my new father, you know!" Harry responded, looking behind Malfoy.  
  
"No, Potter, and I don't want to! Me? Wanting to meet anyone related to you? Honestly! Must be a fool! Adopting you, and all! Must be a slime ball! Must-" Malfoy was cut off by someone clearing their throat behind him.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Malfoy. Heard you make a great ferret and nice food for Hippogriffs. I hear skrewts like you too." Malfoy turned around slowly to find Sirius there with Cauldron Cakes and some other candies and some drinks.  
  
"Uh. hello. Mr. uh..?" Malfoy stuttered. He knew not to pick a fight under a teacher's nose. Malfoy backed up into Harry's compartment.  
  
"Black. Professor Black to you, Malfoy. Now get, before you become a ferret! Tell your friends to leave Harry and his friends alone this year, too!" Sirius said, glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy walked away.  
  
"Thanks, Sirius! I was just about to give Malfoy Jelly Legs." Hermione said.  
  
"Aww. I wanted to stun him." Ron said.  
  
"Oh... I thought he'd make a great ferret. Hedwig would love Malfoy as lunch." Harry said, looking at Hedwig who was asleep.  
  
"Anytime you need him to go away, tell him I know how to make him a permanent ferret if he doesn't leave you alone, k?" Sirius said, smiling and handing over the Cauldron Cakes.  
  
Harry took one, thanked Sirius and spoke next. "When will he learn my name? I'm not Potter anymore! He should call me Black. Only teachers can call me Potter now!" Harry got up, and walked out.  
  
"Where you going, Harry?" Hermione asked, with concern in her eyes. Sirius saw this, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Yea. Don't go and get into trouble!" Sirius said.  
  
"Oh. I won't." Harry said, "Malfoy needs to learn my name, not to call my best friends Mudblood or Weasel, and I'm going to talk with Fred and George."  
  
"Chess?" Ron asked Sirius as Katrina came in.  
  
"Katrina! We need to talk! Come in!" Hermione said, pulling Katrina's arm.  
  
"Well, okay." She said.  
  
"We're twins, do you know that?" Hermione asked. She told Katrina the whole story. Sirius listened, but didn't let them know this.  
  
"You're winning!" Ron said earning a beating from Sirius' knight.  
  
Katrina looked very shocked at Hermione, then hugged her "Oh, Hermione, if Draco knew, he'd kill me! That girl from Ollivander's must be my step sister, then I guess. good!" Katrina said, pulling back from the hug.  
  
"Who's he?" Katrina said, looking at Sirius.  
  
"Harry's new dad, Professor Black." Hermione said.  
  
"Sirius, please. Harry's friends can call me Sirius. Pleased to meet you!" He said, smiling shaking Katrina's hand.  
  
"Same here, very nice boy you have. Killing You-Know-Who! Hermione, didn't you help?" Katrina said.  
  
"Yep. Me, Hermione and Harry. Please. another subject?" Ron said, watching his bishop crumble.  
  
Then they heard screams, saw flashes of light come through the door, some feathers and fur flew into the compartment, and heard angry voices.  
  
"HARRY!!" Sirius yelled, and Harry's head popped in the door 10 seconds later.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked.  
  
"What'd you do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Um. well. Fred and George made me tell me what Malfoy was running for, so I told them, then we went to Malfoy's compartment and we talked, then we fought, then we cursed each other." Harry said, and then he walked in so Sirius could see what happened to him.  
  
Harry had his own head, but looked like a stag, he now had a brown horse body.  
  
Sirius sighed, muttered something like "James." Then turned Harry right.  
  
Harry led him out so he could help Fred, George, Malfoy, Goyal, Crabbe and anyone else in this predicament.  
  
When that was settled, Malfoy learned Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Sirius' names VERY well. He clearly didn't like being part beetle, part Draco Malfoy. Neither did Crabbe and Goyal like being joined together by the bottoms with spell-o-tape.  
  
When they got back to their own compartments, (Katrina left to go talk with Draco) Sirius started laughing.  
  
Harry, who had Hermione's head in his lap again, asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, Your father and us lot did this stuff to people all the time, particularly Snape. Snape didn't like it at all! Malfoy reminds me of Snape so much! Slime ball! Snape didn't use curses, just his potions! We learned to watch our food carefully, from then on." Sirius yawned, and went into a deep sleep, because he was very tired.  
  
Harry and Hermione went on talking, and Ron went to talk to Fred and George. When they got to their stop, Sirius, Ron, Hermione and Harry all got into one carriage, with, to their disgust, Draco.  
  
"Do you remember our names?" Harry asked Draco. Ron and Hermione stifled laughs. Sirius sat beside Ron and Hermione, and Harry sat be Draco, across from Ron and them.  
  
"Yes, I do, Black. Hello Granger, Weasely," Draco spat, "Hello Professor Black, how do you do?" He asked, after a nudge by Harry.  
  
"Very well, Draco, how are you?" Sirius, getting in on the joke.  
  
Malfoy looked up at him. "Fine, thank you" He said.  
  
They got to the castle without any fights, and it was rather enjoyable. Sirius played Malfoy in Exploding Snap, let him win once, but beat him the other. They went to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, closest to the Staff Table, where Sirius sat.  
  
Everyone had hushed as Ron, Hermione, Harry and Sirius came in.  
  
Draco went his own way. Hagrid, Katrina (Who had gone with the first years for the lake boat thing), and the 1st years came in a little later. They went to the front of the Great Hall to be sorted into their respected houses.  
  
Dumbledore spoke, making everyone shut up, "Welcome back to Hogwarts, and welcome, new ones. As you would know, we have no reason to fear Lord Voldemort, as our own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely have taken care of that for us," He smiled at each as he said their names, "I say thank you for this, and hope they rest peacefully now. First years, the forests surrounding the school are out of bounds to all students. We have a new teacher this year, hopefully to stay, Professor Black. He is here to teach Defense against the Dark Arts." Everyone clapped at this, Harry Hermione and Ron clapped the hardest. 


	5. Chapter Five

"We have an exchange student here with us this year also. Katrina Crystal and we will start with her in the sorting, so Katrina, please sit on this stool, and the hat will do the rest." Dumbledore said, motioning towards the stool.  
  
She did as she was told. The hat was placed on her head, and jumped, as it spoke. "I see. your half veela, half witch. that's very good combination. a first to prove your strength and bravery. I know where to put you! GRYFFINDOR!!" It said, and she went towards Hermione. She looked at Malfoy, who looked surprised and shocked.  
  
The sorting went great, they got loads of Gryffindor people, and then they ate.  
  
Harry ate fast, eager to talk to Sirius after-words, and to get their schedules. When Harry got his schedule, his eyes lit up, and he went to go get Hermione or Ron. They were in the Gryffindor common room. 'I'm home.' Harry thought. He found Ron was un-packing then showed him their schedule.  
  
"We're in Defense against the Dark Arts everyday! We're with Slytherin!" Harry said. He grinned mischievously. 'This is going to be fun!' both thought slyly  
  
. "Harry, we have Defense against the Dark Arts tomorrow!" Ron said.  
  
"Yes! No more Divinations, too! Aww. We have Arithmancy, though." Harry responded with a smile.  
  
They went back down ½ the stairs when Harry stopped Ron.  
  
Hermione and Katrina were talking. ".and he kissed me!" Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"You and famous Harry Potter are together? You're so lucky!" Katrina said.  
  
"I don't like him because he's famous. I actually love him!" Hermione said, blushing. Harry crept towards the painting opening and with the invisibility cloak over him and Ron, and he heard snickers behind the painting.  
  
"RON!! Get the map! Take this!" Harry said, giving Ron the cloak.  
  
About 10 seconds later, Ron was there with the Marauder's Map that Fred and George gave him their third year. Harry put his wand on it, and said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," and there were three dots right in front of Harry Potter and Ron Weasely.  
  
They read, "Draco Malfoy," "Vincent Crabbe," and "Gregory Goyal." Harry looked at Ron, nodded and they both shoved the painting open, smashing Malfoy and his cronies to the wall.  
  
Harry looked at the smashed bugs, and then said with a lopsided grin, "Sorry, Draco, didn't see you there!"  
  
Ron just laughed at them, and took out his wand.  
  
Draco got up, as he saw Harry go for the dreaded wand that killed his father's 'master', and could hurt him badly. "S-S-Sorry H-Harry.I w-was looking f-for you." He stuttered.  
  
Harry and Ron put their wands back. "Malfoy, you found me. What do you want? Why were you eavesdropping on my girlfriend and her sister, hmm?" Harry said, acting mean.  
  
"You know, it's funny, because getting smashed by paintings makes me forget!" Draco said, running off with Crabbe and Goyal right on his heels.  
  
Harry and Ron burst out laughing. "Did you. see his.face.when we took. out our wands?" Harry said between laughs, getting back in the common room with the password (Bertie Botts Beans)."  
  
"I forgot. what we were. going to do before. Draco." Ron said, before he stopped laughing. Hermione sat her head in Harry's lap when he sat beside her on the couch.  
  
"What are you laughing about, Harry?" she asked, as Ron sat beside Katrina, who had her head on his shoulder, and they didn't even notice their position.  
  
Harry told them the whole thing, and Katrina got up, to go talk to Draco. Harry just sat there, playing with Hermione's hair and thinking. Soon enough, Katrina came in, and sat beside Ron, who just stared up at nothing. Katrina put her head back on his shoulder, and they both fell asleep.  
  
Harry just laughed a little, but Hermione had gone to sleep. Harry got sleepy, picked up Hermione and carried her to her own dorm. Harry went and woke up Ron, picked up Katrina, but Ron went and took her away to bed instead.  
  
Harry woke up in the morning with only 5 minutes till breakfast was over. He got up, got dressed, got his bag ready, ate a hurried breakfast, and dashed up to Defense against the Dark Arts class, 3 minutes too late. He sat in between Hermione and Ron in the front.  
  
"Well, Harry, I thought you'd be here sometime soon! Now, if you'll open your books to page three, we'll talk about the disarming spell." Sirius said, opening his own book. During the lesson, Harry, Hermione and Ron helped the others, by letting them take their wands away from them, and giving pointers.  
  
In the last 5 minutes, Professor Dumbledore came in, asking for Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Harry asked Dumbledore.  
  
"No, No. I wanted to tell you three that you're all prefects for Gryffindor! All three of you are!" Dumbledore said, winking.  
  
They knew they were picked because they could handle almost anything. They thanked him, and walked back in with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Potter, Weasely, and Granger, stay back a little, please. I want to talk to you." Sirius said, with a twinkle in his eyes, but sounded like he knew they were up to something.  
  
After class, they stayed behind. "What are you three up to now?" Sirius asked.  
  
"We're all prefects!" Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, then go on now! See you at lunch!" Sirius said. The next day, Harry was officially Harry Potter Black.  
  
Dumbledore just HAD to announce it to the whole school. "Attention, please!" McGonagall said, and everyone hushed.  
  
"Today, we should recognize that our very own Harry Potter has successfully been adopted by Professor Sirius Black! Now, let the feast begin!" Everyone clapped at this, and both Sirius and Harry blushed at this, and looked at their hands.  
  
After supper, Harry, Hermione and Ron decided to roam the school for people to take points from.  
  
By about 9:30, Slytherin had -15 points, Ravenclaw had -10, Hufflepuff had -5, and Gryffindor had -5 (they decided to lessen the points on their house because it was three first years that were lost.)  
  
The next day, they had gotten through Potions with only 5 points taken away. "Alright! That's a new record for us!" Ron said, sarcastically as they reached the Common Room. Hermione said, "Snuffle Sprouts", which made the Fat Lady swing forward.  
  
Harry and Ron went to go get their school bags for their homework and everything else they needed, and Hermione, already having all she'll need, got a space for them to do their homework.  
  
When they got back, Hermione had a table low enough for them to do homework on the couch. Harry sat down on one corner of the couch, while Ron sat on the other side. Harry had his feet up where his knees were bent, offering a back-rest for Hermione, as she laid her head on his knees, cuddling up close.  
  
About 2 minutes later, Dumbledore and Sirius came up in through the entrance hole, asking for the three to come up in his office.  
  
"Professor, if this is about roaming the halls, we wanted to help make sure everyone was in their dorms! We were doing-" Ron said quickly, but got cut off by Sirius.  
  
"No, it's not that. This is GOOD news, actually. Better news than anything, for Harry, as you two, being his best friends."  
  
"What's better than Voldemort dead? What's better than going to live with you?" Harry said, looking at Sirius and Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione could've sworn she heard Harry say, "And what's better than Hermione's love and Ron's friendship?" When they got to Dumbledore's office, Sirius stood behind Harry as Hermione and Ron sat on either side of him in comfy chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Harry, we have recently gotten message that you had more than a Mother and Father when you were younger. You had, have, a little sister. She's younger by about eleven minutes. Her name is Katherine Taylor Potter. She was found about a half mile away from your parents; she must have crawled away or something, but didn't figure she was your sister. They took her in as their own." Dumbledore explained, looking straight at Harry.  
  
"Harry, you're going to meet her in abut 1-2 days. Just depending on how fast her train ride to Paris is. She looks so much like your mother." Sirius said, tears in his eyes.  
  
'He must miss mum and dad a lot.' Harry thought, turning around to hug Sirius. Everyone was grinning, but not Harry.  
  
He was crying. "Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked, as Sirius and Hermione hugged him.  
  
"I'm not an only child! I have a sister! Katherine, Kathy. My sister, wow! I have a sister!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry, I'm not going to be the only girl in this group! Well, Katrina likes Draco, but she's my sister." Hermione said, smiling. "Wonder if she likes reading." She said, thoughtfully, sitting back down.  
  
'Wonder what she's like.' Ron thought, 'Katrina's like another sister, not a girlfriend' the next day and a half Harry spent getting ready for Katherine.  
  
He tried to make his hair go flat, to no avail, and tried to get information from Sirius, but Sirius knew as much as Harry. All he knew was that she looked like Lily, Harry's mother.  
  
Today was Saturday, and Harry was just getting the Snitch at Quidditch practice when he saw Dumbledore come out on the field with a girl that Harry could've mistaken for a walking picture of his mother.  
  
He lost the Snitch and flew down towards them, while the rest of the team followed suit.  
  
"Who's that?" "What's she doing on the field?", and "She's pretty" were some of the remarks Harry heard when he stopped, still on his broom.  
  
"This is Katherine Taylor Potter, Harry's younger twin sister. Please, resume your game, and I'll take Harry." Dumbledore said, smiling.  
  
"Professor, can I play with Harry? I want to fly, please?" Katherine said, meekly.  
  
"She can play seeker with me, just to get the Snitch once. I don't think the others are up to catching it alone." Harry said, getting the idea, "I won't hurt her!"  
  
"Okay, go on." Dumbledore said, smiling and walking off.  
  
"Thanks for bringing her. I was thinking I was the only Potter left." Harry said, hoping Dumbledore heard. He did.  
  
"Katrina, get on behind me, and you can get the Snitch if you want to." Harry said, scooting up on his broom and helping her up.  
  
She held onto his waist when they were going up higher. Hermione saw this, not knowing that this girl was Kathy. She'd never seen a picture of Harry's parents, so she didn't even have a clue.  
  
Hermione, thinking Harry was cheating on her, thought up a spell she'd read about, then decided to try it.  
  
"Accio Firebolt!" yelled Hermione, pointing her wand at Harry and Kathy.  
  
Harry closed his eyes when his broom started going the other way, expecting to fly into something. Right when the broom turned, Katherine got the Snitch.  
  
Harry was baffled when he opened his eyes to see Hermione right in front of him, her eyes were fiery red, and her face was the color of Ron's hair.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WHO IS SHE!?!?!?!" she yelled. Harry knew what Hermione must be thinking. 


End file.
